the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Shun
'Approval:' 2/8/18 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Shun has messy black hair that is medium in length and eyes that are maroon in colour. Shun has fair skin and an athletic build from years of physical training. Shun outfit consists of a white unzipped jacket, a black undershirt, and grey pants. Shun is a calm and carefree person and does not easily get rattled, unless if it involves one of his secrets. He enjoys all variety of food and during his free time he likes to visit the local food vendors and has a habit of eating at a different restaurant for every meal, since he prefers to eat out rather then making his own meals. Shun is not a materialistic person, living with only the most basic essentials, as he prefers to use his money to eat out. The only thing that Shun owns that has any value to him is a katana that he carries on himself at all time. In battle, Shun becomes much more serious and pours all of his attention on his opponent at hand and little else. His confidence in his ability has become somewhat of a problem for Shun, as he believes that he can defeat anyone in battle and at times will face threats that are to great for him to handle. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 8 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 5 ' 'Chakra Control: 3 ' 'Endurance: 8 ' '''CP: 45 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Weapon Specialist (Kenjutsu) ' '''Genin 2: Sharingan ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Sharingan: Attack Prediction - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. CP/round # Sabre Technique - This technique employs the concept of chakra flow in a similar manner to the Flying Swallow and Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana techniques. Through the use of chakra flow, the user channels their chakra through their swords, extending both the reach and cutting ability of the blade. CP (5 CP/round upkeep) # Flash - A swift short ranged attack where the user swings their sword at a target after coating it in chakra, releasing a sharp crescent of chakra in the arc that the blade was swung. CP Equipment *(6 EP) Chakra Conducting Sword *(2 EP) Basic Medkit Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 1000 * Ryo left: 1000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 2' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Sunday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 2 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 02/25/18 -☀https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/7y5gjf/another_challenge_jojo_and_shun/ - 2QP '''History and Story Shun had never really knew who his parents were, having grown up in an orphanage In the land of fire. By the time Shun was 6 years old, he ran away from orphanage, exhausted by the constant rejection as well as the anger of why his parents would abandon him there. Shun felt that he just needed to be free, and believin that he could take care of himself, he left the orphanage in the middle of the night without a second thought. For the next few months Shun learned that life on the streets was a difficult one, having only been able to survive for as long as he had by relying on begging for food or money. If begging didn't work, then Shun would had to rely on stealing, which always ended in him running. Eventually Shun got caught trying to steal money from a member of a street gang, and was beaten down for it. As Shun was losing consciousness from the continued assault, a man walking by decided to intervene and knocked the street punk out cold. When Shun re-awoke, he noticed that he was in a bed wrapped in bandages, and the man who saved his life was sitting in a chair next to him. Confused with how Shun got in this situation, Shun asked the man, "What happened? Where am I? And who are you?". The man responded to each question one by one, "I saved you from getting killed. This is my hotel room. And my name is Hayashi". Even more confused, Shun asked the man why he would save him? In response, Hayashi told Shun, "Why wouldn't I? Why would I let someone get killed, if there was something I could do about it. Listen here kid, do you have any family?" Shun shook his head no. "Well I can't just leave you out on the street, so how bout you come with me back to my village?" asked Hayashi. Shun looked at the man and said yes to the proposal. "Great!" exclaimed Hayashi. "You better get some shut eye then, we're leaving in the morning. Oh and one more thing before I forget, what should I call you?" said Hayashi. "Shun, you can call me Shun" responded Shun. In the morning Hayashi treated Shun to his first hot breakfast in months, after breakfast the duo made their way towards Konoha. On the road the two told the other stories of their life, with Shun telling Hayashi about his life in the orphanage, and Hayashi telling Shun about his life as a former samurai in the Land of Iron. When Shun asked why Hayashi left the Land of Iron, Hayashi responded with, "The same reason why every guy does something stupid, It was for a woman." Shun looked at Hayashi confusingl, "I don't understand" "You will once you're older" Hayashi said while laughing. Shun still not quite satisfied with the answer, decided to change the question asked Hayash, if he could train Shun to be a samurai once they reached Konoha. Seeing the determination in Shun's eye, Hayashi agreed to it on the condition that Shun had to do whatever Hayashi said as the teacher. Shun agreeded to the deal not knowing what Hayashi had in mind for him. When the duo finally arrived to Konoha, Hayashi gave Shun a quick tour around the village, with final stop ending at Hayashi's house. When the duo entered the house, Hayashi immed gave Shun a list of chores to do around the house. "Ok time to begin your training" said Hayash. As Shun looked through the list, his face looking less and less enthused the closer he got to the bottom. "This is just a list of chores" Shun sighed. " I know" said Hayashi "but you did agree to do whatever I tell you to do in return for training. Unless if you don't want to be trained anymore" "No! I'll do it" said Shun. "Great" said Hayash, "I'll only train you once you've completed everything on that list. I also will have a new list ready for you every week! Also don't even think about doing sloppy job either, or else I make you redo the whole list over again." Shun sighed "fine, as long as you train me in the end, I'll do your chores." With each list of chores completed. Hayashi would teach Shun the basics of swordsmanship until he was ready to move on to more advance stuff, and with each technique mastered, Hayashi felt more proud of Shun. Hayashi trained Shun for years until the Crimson Lotus invasion ended all of that. As Hayashi and Shun were evacuating the village, they were then surrounded by a group of sound ninjas. Hayashi then told Shun to run, but Shun wanting to help Hayash decided to stay and help fight the ninjas off. As Hayashi was taking down each of the sound ninjas one by one, one of the ninjas then decided to attack Shun, and charged at him with a blade. Hayashi noticing what was about to happen, jumped between Shun and the ninja, stopping the ninja, but also getting mortally wounded in the process. With Hayashi on the ground dying and one more ninja left, the trauma forced Shun to unlock his kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. With a sword in hand and the ability to predict the opponents movement, Shun took care of the last sound ninja and returned to the dying Hayashi. "We need to get out of here" cried Shun, trying to carry Hayashi on his back. "No kid, Ill only just slow you down, you need to get out of here." said Hayashi. "I can't just leave you here, not after you saved my life again. Please just let me help you" cried Shun. Hayashi then placed a hand on top Shun head and gave Shun a reassuring smile. "Don't worry kid I've lived a good life. I've loved, lost and even got to watch you grow up, but I won't let you die because of me, now go!" With Hayashi's remaining strength he Shun his katana. "Take my sword. If you ever need me, my spirit will be with you." And with those final words Hayashi dies. With the only person that Shun considered family dead, Shun felt alone in this world once more, vowing to gain more power to be able protect his love ones, he applied to the ninja academy after Konoha was retaken back from the grasp of the Lotus. Category:Character